Ce n'était qu'un rêve
by alvin123445
Summary: Kazuto Kiragaya, un jeune homme de 16 ans, fais une série de rêves (cauchemar) assez perturbant le plongeant dans un jeux vidéo appeler Sword Art Online où les gens joue leurs véritable vie. Il est persuadé que tout sa est réelle, que toutes ces personnes rencontrer lors de son voyage dans SAO sont réelle. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves qui virent parfois au cauchemar


Salut! Et bien ceci est ma deuxième fiction sur le monde de Sword Art Online, N'hésitez pas à aller voir la première ! :D. j'espère qu'elle vous plairai donc voilà. Enjoy?!

LINK START

POV Kazuto Kiragaya

Je me levais donc ce matin, lundi 12 mai 2022, encore une journée normale dans ma vie normale, en me levant, j'enfile mes pantoufles et puis m'habille sans perde de temps. Je descend me préparer un petit déjeuner. Une fois tout cela fait de façon robotique, j'enfile mon manteau ainsi que mes chaussures pour me diriger vers mon lycée, rejoindre mes amis, je prends donc mon vélo et c'est parti.

Une fois arrivé pour la énième fois dans ma vie devant ce bâtiment que je connais par cœur, je salue machinalement mes amis. Andy mon meilleur amis me demanda alors si tu allais bien, je lui répondu alors que j'avais du mal à dormir et que la routine m'agaçais légèrement, il me répondu alors qu'après les cours, il n'offrirait un verre au bar en face de l'ecole pour briser la routine, je lui répondu juste ok. Mais comme tout les lundi matin j'avais autre chose en tête en arrivant à l'école, cette fille rousse qui passait à chaque fois devant l'entrée principale de mon établissement scolaire.

Je la trouvais à la fois élégante et mignonne mais je ne connaissais pas son prénom encore moins son nom de famille, je n'osais pas aller lui poser la question car elle devait être plus âgée que nous vu qu'elle se dirigeait toujours à l'établissement quelques rue plus loin. Ce bâtiment est pour les terminal. Bref comme chaque jours je l'observait sans rien dire. La sonnerie retentit et je me dirigea donc vers la classe de mon premier cours.

Mes heures de cours de l'avant midi ce sont plutôt bien passé, je me retrouve donc en face de Andy entrain de manger mon sandwich du midi. Je regarde par la fenêtre ne savant pas quoi dire. Andy me parle souvent de ses avancés technologiques, de ses jeux vidéo sou encore de ses animés préfèrées, mais pour être honnête je n'y porte pas beaucoup attention même si j'aime bien tout ça, mais je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à consacré à ces jeux.

"Kazuto!? KAZUTO? Tu m'écoutes?!" dit alors Andy

"Heu.. Oauis oauis excuse moi je suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette aujourd'hui" lui réponds-je

"Ah bah ça j'ai remarqué. Tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe Kazuto? Depuis le matin je te vois dépressif comme ça!"

"Je ne sais pas Andy..."

"Ta intérêt à tout me..."

Dring dring...

Heureusement pour moi la sonnerie qui nous indiquait qu'il fallait regagner nos places en cours me sauvait la vie

"Ta de la chance Kazu, tu me rejoins à la sortie pour aller boire un verre."

"Oui.. Oui.. Andy je viendrais.."

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre non, il a toujours été la pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui, bref. Je me dirigea donc vers ma classe pour assister à mon cours de chimie.

La sonnerie retentit une dernière fois annonçant enfin la fin des cours, j'enfila alors mon manteau, et défila les marches de l'escalier pour arriver au rez- de-chaussée. Andy m'attendais déjà à la sortie.

"Kazuto, allais dépêche j'ai soif moi!"

"J'arrive.."

Une fois arrivé au côté de mon meilleure ami, nous commençons à avancer à l'unisson vers le bar qui ornait le trottoir d'en face. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, Andy me demanda ce que je voulais boire. Je lui répondu un coca. Il fit signe au serveur et passa la commande. Une fois nos cocas arrivés. Il me regarda et me dit alors.

"Dit moi tout pourquoi du jours au lendemain tu as une mine de déterrer."

"Andy, je te l'est déjà dit je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que ma vie est juste une boite à musique que l'on répète, en tournant la clé.. Et puis, j'ai de plus en plus du mal à trouve le sommeil."

"Kazuto je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dit pas tout.."

"Tsss, tu sais très bien que je ne te mentirais jamais.."

Bref la conversation tourna vers ses jeux une fois de plus. Mais je ne lui en veux pas je sais qu'il me croit, donc tout vas bien même si je ne lui disait pas une chose fondamentale. Et je sais que en rentrant chez moi et en allant me coucher ça allait recommencer.. Mais bon je dois vivre avec... Bref une fois nos verres finis et l'addition gentillement payé par mon meilleure ami, je parti en direction de chez moi tout en saluant Andy.

Une fois rentre chez moi, je me prépara vite fait une pizza surgelée, car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de commencer à cuisine à 6h30 du soir. Je voulais juste pouvoir me reposer.

Une fois fini de manger, je mis directement mon pyjama et plongea dans mon lit pour essayer enfin de trouver le repos et pas pour que ces cauchemar ne recommence. Ces cauchemar horrible que fait chaque nuit. Mais cette nuit la n'allais pas ce passe comme je l'avais espère, elle dépasserait tout les cauchemars que j'avais fait depuis ce jours. Et c'est à ce moment précis ou je ferma les yeux que c'est parti en cacahuètes.

Cette fameuse nuit

Fin du chapitre 1

Et voilà le chapitre 1 fini! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus heu. Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres ne seront pas poster régulièrement par exemple tout les 2 jours, j'aurais peut être du retard. Parce-que oui j'ai une autre histoire à terminer aussi haha je suis un fou ;-;, bref à mon avis je vais prendre de l'avance sur cette histoire pour ne pas vous faire attendre enfin si elle vous plaît?!?! Sinon je ne crois pas la continue :3 bref en attendant vous pouvez vous abonnés et aller lire ma première fanfic :3 allais bonne lecture et puis bonne journée kr kr

Alvin123445


End file.
